John Snyder
| Place of birth = Boston, Massachusetts | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Bochra, Aaron Conor | image2 = Aaron Conor.jpg }} John Snyder is the actor who played the role of Romulan Centurion Bochra in the Star Trek: The Next Generation third season episode in . He later appeared in the fifth season episode as Aaron Conor. His performance as Aaron Conor was not well received by director Winrich Kolbe nor executive producer Rick Berman. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) Snyder filmed his scenes for "The Masterpiece Society" between Monday and Friday on Paramount Stage 9 and Paramount Stage 16. Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Snyder graduated from Boston University's School of Fine and Applied Arts with a BFA in 1974. Television In the 1980s Snyder had guest parts in episodes of Love, Sidney (1982), Miami Vice (1985, episode's teleplay by Maurice Hurley), Tales from the Darkside (1985), The Equalizer (1985), Knight Rider (1986, with Patricia McPherson, Peter Parros, Kat Sawyer-Young, and Carlos Palomino), Crime Story (1986, with Bill Smitrovich and Bill Campbell), Simon & Simon (1988, with Mary Carver, Terrence Beasor, Fionnula Flanagan, Randy Hall, John McLiam, Tricia O'Neil, and Whitney Rydbeck), Police Story (1988, with Patrick Massett, Mark Phelan, and Darwyn Carson), and Unsub (1989, with David Soul and Jennifer Hetrick). In 1989 Snyder had a recurring role as Joey Grosset in five episodes of the crime series Wiseguy, starring Jonathan Banks. He also appeared in Quantum Leap (1990, starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Johnny Bago (1993, with Brett Porter), and Silk Stalkings (1993). In 1994 he made two appearances in the first season of J. Michael Straczynski's science fiction series Babylon 5. He first portrayed a Soul Hunter in the episode "Soul Hunter" along with W. Morgan Sheppard and then Mr. Orin Zento in the episode "By Any Means Necessary" on which he worked with Julie Caitlin Brown, fellow "The Enemy" co-star Andreas Katsulas, and Katy Boyer. Further television guest roles include episodes of Fortune Hunter (1994, with Clive Revill and John Vickery), Pointman (1995, episode written by Maurice Hurley), Baywatch Nights (1997), and Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (2000). Film Snyder's first film role was the supporting part of a Gas Station Man in the 1979 action film The Warriors with Deborah Van Valkenburgh and Tommy J. Huff. He then appeared in the television drama We're Fighting Back (1981, with Brian Tochi), the horror thriller Tattoo (1981, with Richard McGonagle), the drama Exposed (1983, with Iman), and the crime drama Hard Choices (1985, with John P. Connolly and Tom McCleister). Further film work in the 1980s include the drama Joey (1986, with Linda Thorson and Marie Marshall), the comedy Crocodile Dundee (1986, with Barry Kivel), the drama Sid and Nancy (1986, with Biff Yeager, Patti Tippo, and Iggy Pop), the crime thriller No Mercy (1986, with Bruce McGill and Leon Rippy), the crime drama Tough Guys Don't Dance (1987, with Lawrence Tierney and Clarence Williams III), the crime drama True Believer (1989, with Kurtwood Smith, Joel Polis, Richard Fancy, Margot Rose, Jan Shultz, and Cully Fredricksen), the action comedy K-9 (1989, with Kevin Tighe, Daniel Davis, Sherman Howard, Jeff Allin, William Sadler, and Gary Combs), the drama Forced March (1989, starring Chris Sarandon), and the television drama The Edge (1989, with Jeremy Roberts and Christian Slater). Following his work on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Snyder had featured parts in the comedy Roadside Prophets (1992, with Biff Yeager, J.D. Cullum, Aaron Lustig, Lee Arenberg, Bill Cobbs, and Patti Tippo), the television science fiction film Intruders (1992, with Daphne Ashbrook, Ben Vereen, Steven Berkoff, Rosalind Chao, Robert Mandan, Glenn Morshower, Time Winters, and Josh Cruze), the television thriller Double Deception (1993, with Alice Krige and Marilyn Rockafellow), the drama Dangerous Game (1993), the crime drama Confessions of a Hitman (1994), the drama Panther (1995, with Charles Cooper, Joseph Culp, L. Sidney, and Manny Perry), and the video production Illegal in Blue (1995, with Dan Gauthier, Louis Giambalvo, Michael Durrell, Michael Cavanaugh, Raye Birk, and Gina Ravera). In 1996 he had a supporting role as Sal in the action blockbuster Eraser, starring Vanessa Williams. Further appearances include the thriller BitterSweet (1999, with Linda Li and Mike Massa), the crime drama Jimmy Zip (1999, with John Billingsley and Karen Landry), the drama Paris (2003, starring Chad Allen and with Biff Yeager and James Lew), the crime thriller The Box (2003, with Brad Dourif), and as narrator on the short film Souvenir (2004). More recently, Snyder appeared as Damian in the drama Love Sick Diaries (2010). External links * * * de:John Snyder es:John Snyder Snyder, John Snyder, John